Be Careful What You Wish For
by Writergurl24
Summary: After watching the movie Titanic Hermione makes a wish. She wishes that she could go back to that time- but little does she realize the power of wishes. Two enemies must unite and together they will change the course of history. Be careful what you wish
1. Wish

Prologue: Decision

"**What the hell are you doing?" He growled. She spun around, dropping the object in her hand. **

"**You don't want to interfere with this." She stated boldly. Probably more boldly then she felt. **

"**Herm-Rose what the hell is going on?" He said, almost saying her name. She turned to him, her face flushed. She could not lie to him, after what they had become, after all that they had gone through. But there was no other way. His face looked smooth, but beyond that she could see desperation, the want to know, fear, pride…**

"**I-I…" She couldn't even say it. "The ending needs to change." She knew it sounded stupid, but it was the only way she could say it. The ending **_**did**_** need to change. **

"**But you said-" He started. **

"**I **_**lied**_**." She said smoothly. **

"**Why?" He said, his eyes growing dark. **

"**I wasn't ever supposed to tell you. We were meant to be sent back. It's our destiny." She knew how cheesy it sounded, but like before, it was the only thing she could say. And it **_**was**_** true. It was their destiny.**

Ch1: Wish

"_Promise me, Rose, and never let go of that promise."_

"_I'll never let go, I promise." She detached his frozen fingers from his and let him sink down… down to the depths of the ocean… to the place that would be his watery grave forever._

Hermione sat, engrossed in her favorite movie, _Titanic. _She let a salty, sticky tear escape her eyes and roll down her face as she watched Jack sink into the water. The saddest part in the whole movie… and she always had to cry at it. She watched as the rest of the movie flashed on the screen before her and suddenly came to an ending and the credits rolled up. She sighed and turned off the VCR. As she layed down to sleep parts of the movie replayed in her head. The first sight scene, the flying scene, the drawing scene, the car scene, and so many others…

_Wouldn't that be cool if I could go back to that time and be on the Titanic? I wish I could…_ She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Her dreams were very confusing and dark. A loud, scraping sound greeted her ears, was also met by the sound of splintering wood. Then, suddenly, without warning icy cold water was around her. It was so cold that she hardly could breathe, and she couldn't think of anything but the pain, just like he had said.

Several times a flash of platinum blonde hair and a pair of ice blue eyes swam before her. And suddenly she couldn't breathe, her lungs were screaming for air, her throat closing in on her… and then she was suddenly woken up by a woman calling her.

"ROSE! Get up NOW!" Screamed a woman's voice. Bleary-eyed, Hermione opened her eyes. Her eyes traced the intricate wood ceiling, and next trailed down to the elegant room with a vanity mirror and expensive furniture. _Where am I?_ She thought.

"ROSE! Up!" Called the woman. _What does Mom want? And why is she calling me Rose? _Sure, Rose was Hermione's middle name. But her mother never called her by it. Never in her life hand Hermione heard her mother call her by her middle name. Sitting up in bed, she took another look around the room. It was decorated with strange objects that looked like they would be in style around the 1900's. Confused, she got out of bed, and inched towards the vanity mirror, afraid to find out whom would be on the other side of the mirror.

"Rose! I shall not call you again!" Startled, Hermione turned towards the door. Now that her mind was given a total wake up, she noticed that it was not her mother's voice that called her's. _Who is it? _Thought Hermione.Turning her attention towards the mirror, she gasped when she saw the reflection.

A beautiful creature stood on the other side of the mirror, staring back at her, open mouthed, and awe-struck. The tangled mess of curls that usually surrounded Hermione's face was gone, replaced instead with soft, luminescent curls that framed her face. Her eyes roamed over her face. It was even more beautiful then before. The luster of her pale-white skin made it glow radiantly. Her lips were shaped in a perfect curve and were just the right shade of pink. Not a blemish, or a freckle, or a mole disfigured her perfect face. Hermione stared open-mouthed at the figure. Surely it couldn't be her…

Reaching up a perfectly curved pale hand she touched her face, tracing the features of it. What was this? Was it a dream? Was it a hallucination? Had she really woken up? Her train of confused questions was interrupted.

"ROSE JEAN DEWITT BUKATER!!!" Yelled the woman. Hermione jumped at the sound of the voice. Definitely not her mother's voice. And what was up with the 'Rose Jean DeWitt Bukater'? Sure, Jean was her other middle name, but-?

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized. _Rose DeWitt Bukater_ She was the girl from _Titanic_. No…it wasn't possible… surely she couldn't… She felt her face again. Absentmindedly looking back to last night, and remembering something… a flash of light across the midnight blue sky… A shooting star. Did it really work if you wished on them? She remembered the words she had whispered that night, almost like an uttered prayer.

"_Wouldn't that be cool if I could go back to that time and be on the Titanic? I wish I could…" _She remembered thinking. The beautiful reflection's eyes widened, mimicking her expression as she thought of what could have happened. Could she have gone back in time that night she had wished? The night there was a shooting star? Was that possible? Did that kind of magic exist? Or was it an accident of some sort? Maybe a time paradox…

No, she was being stupid. There wasn't a time paradox. But could she have been sent back in time? What if she had been kidnapped? Possibilities raced around in her head, each of them sounding more and more bizarre.

"We need to hurry up so we can get there in time to board the ship!" Yelled the woman again. Startled out of her reverie, Hermione jumped, and walked over to the closet. She wondered what the woman meant by the ship? Did she mean the _Titanic_, perhaps? Hermione was distracted from her thoughts by the sounds of her footsteps on the wooden floor. Light, weightless, almost no motion to stir the dust motes on the floor. So graceful…

Thinking back to the movie, Hermione wondered what Rose had worn on the day of the boarding. Hadn't she worn a white suit with a over-sized violet hat? Hermione opened the closet and the first thing she laid eyes on was an over-sized elegant violet hat and a white suit with purple trimming. It was the exact suit from the movie.

She took out the dress open-mouthed, aware that she was holding the same dress as Kate Winslet had in the film. Or even Rose DeWitt Bukater, if she had been real (which she was skeptical of.). She dressed into the clothes and entered the room next to her's to find a woman dabbing makeup onto her pale, round face. The woman glanced up from the mirror, saw Hermione, and glowered at her. Hermione's heart leapt as she realized that this was Ruth, Rose's mother.

"Good morning, Sweet Pea. What took you so long?" Came a rough voice from behind her. She turned around, almost falling down when she saw the man behind her. An elegantly dressed man with brown hair. Hermione could only guess who this man was. Cal, Rose's annoying, fiancé who always failed in seducing her. She almost rolled her eyes at the sight of him.

"I suppose I was just tired." She lied smoothly.

"I see." He said, looking at her suspiciously.

"Well, I suppose we'd better get our things ready to go." Said Ruth. She called a couple servants and they started loading their trunks into some automobiles. She knew what was going to happen now; she had the whole movie memorized, even though this wasn't part of it. She assumed that they would go to Southampton, the dock where the Titanic was waiting. Waiting for everyone to board her.

With her heart pounding she followed Cal, Ruth, and the servants out to the automobiles.


	2. Southampton

Author's note: This is dedicated to all my subscribers! You guys don't know how happy you made me when you subscribed and reviewed! So please, again, read and review!

Tip: To those who are trying to guess the mystery man who will be Jack, some clues are mentioned in the first chapter. Read the first chapter over and see if you can guess the mystery man!

Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own the wonderful worlds of Harry Potter and Titanic. The plot, however, is created entirely from my Harry Potter/Titanic inspired imagination!

Creatively yours,

~*JacobBlackLuva*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*Ch.2: Southampton*~

The ride to Southampton was a very boorish one, but yet Hermione could not help but be amazed at how different things were. She was so used to modern muggle London that she had never really given a thought at how things might be back then. She barely listened to Cal, who seemed to want to talk of nothing but _Titanic_. He droned on and on while she looked out at the window and watched everyone go about their daily business.

The carriage finally screeched to a stop in front of the Southampton port. There were crowds of people, boarding, waiting to board, or saying goodbye. Hermione looked up at the ship that was partly blocked from view with amazement. It was bigger then she had ever imagined it would be. She still could not grasp the concept that she was on the _Titanic_ and it was not like some fake replica that she had visited before. It was the actual thing! A coachman took her hand and helped her out of the carriage. She looked awe-struck, as Cal and Ruth got out of the carriage. She knew what she had to say. She had almost memorized the whole movie.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the _Mauritania_." She said in a very snobbish manner.

"Rose, you can be blasé about some things, but not about _Titanic._ It's over a hundred feet longer than the _Mauritania_, and far more luxurious." He turned to Ruth. "Your daughter is far too difficult to impress, Ruth." He joked. Ruth chuckled in a sickenly lady-like manner. A man came up and told Cal that they had to drop off the luggage somewhere else. Being the rich aristocrat the he was, Cal, of course, bribed him to move the luggage, like Hermione knew he would.

Hermione could now see why Rose had thought it was a slave ship. She could almost hear older Rose's voice in her head. _"It was the ship of dreams to everyone else, but to me it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains. Outwardly I was everything a world brought up girl should be, but inside I was screaming."_

They walked past a pub where things were getting a little rowdy. As it was a maiden voyage of a ship, people had come to see her off and wish everyone good luck, even if they didn't know anyone who was going on it. Beside the window there was a group of people playing poker. A flash of platinum blonde hair met my eyes and it looked vaguely familiar…

Suddenly she realized why the stranger looked so familiar. He was no stranger at all! He was none other than the devious ferret, Draco Malfoy. She almost stopped and stared open-mouthed, but she figured that would not be appropriate for a time like this. What was he doing here? Had he come back with her when she accidently went back in time, and if so, why? He looked up and she could've sworn he saw her face. Quickly, she tilted her fashionably large hat the other way, so it was blocking her face.

When she thought it was safe to look again, she peeked from the corner of her eye. Malfoy was almost out of view, as they had almost reached the boarding dock. His face had an extremely confused expression on it. Like a 'how-did-I-get-here?' sort of expression. Then, suddenly, his face lit up, as if he had just won the lottery.

Little did she know how true to the saying the truth was.

They started boarding the ship, not even needing to glance at the lice inspectors. Hermione almost snorted, but she stopped herself in time. How arrogant could people be? Cal, who was escorting her, turned to her and spoke.

"For God's sake, Rose. We're boarding the grandest ship in history, and you act as if you're going to your execution!" Said Cal. For that, she didn't have an answer. She was solemn, knowing it would be many people's execution, including Jack's. She felt a stab of annoyance that she had to remember the least favorite of her scenes at a time like this.

~~~~~~~~

Hermione was worried about how things were going to go. If that really was Draco, then how come he had come back too? There was something going on, Hermione knew it. She just didn't know what it was. How had this happened? Was it all because she had wished on a star? She remembered one of the deleted scenes she had watched.

_"Come Josephine, in my flying machine, and it's up she goes, up she goes. Something about the bird and the bees, in the air she goes. Where? There she goes! Up, up, a little bit higher. Oh my! The moon is on fire…" They trailed off as they came to the first class deck. Rose took off the jacket that Jack had given her._

_"Here we are." She murmured._

_"Alright." He whispered, taking the jacket. _

_"You know, I want to go back." Rose said, smiling. She looked up and noticed the endless beauty of the stars._

_"Look, it's beautiful." She stated._ _"_

_Yeah." He lowered his voice to a whisper._

_"So vast and endless. They're so small!" She hesitated before speaking again. "My crowd, they think they're giants, but they're not even dust in God's eye." He grinned wickedly._

_"You know, there's been a mistake. You're not one of them. You got mailed to the wrong address." She laughed._

_"I did, didn't I?" She looked up at the sky again. "Look, a shooting star!" She pointed up towards a fragment of light traveling across the sky._

_"Wow. That was a long one. You know what my Pops used to tell me? 'Every time you saw one it was a soul goin' to heaven.'"_

_"I like that." She looked at him. "So, are we supposed to wish on it?" She asked playfully. He looked down at her._

_"Why? What would you wish for?" She hesitated and then spoke._

_"Something I can't have." She patted him on the shoulder and started walking to the First class cabins._

_"Good night, Jack." She called. He watched her walk sadly, knowing that what they had was impossible. They could never be together._

A shooting star! That had to be it! She had seen a shooting star before she had went to sleep that night. Who had been dying? Was that somehow connected to why she had gone back in time?

Little did she know how soon she would find out…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

End chapter Author's note: Sorry that this took so long! I've been super busy getting ready for school and tons of other stuff. I hope you enjoyed it! The third chapter should hopefully be up soon!

Random Author's note: I'm going to be putting another one of my stories on here. It's called "Poison Ivy" and it's based on Greek mythology. I probably won't put it on until I'm done with the third or fourth chapter of this story, though.


	3. Draco's POV

Author's note: Thanks to all my fans out there! So many of you gave me ideas and inspiration, so a big thanks to all of you! So please read and review again! Your criticism is appreciated! So in the last chapter we read that Hermione saw Draco Malfoy, her bitter enemy, in a pub, apparently having gone back in time with her. I thought it would be a cool idea to write in Draco's point of view for a chapter. So enjoy!

Random Note: I'm working on a new story called, "Poison Ivy". It's based on Greek Mythology and it's pretty darn good! So look out for it on .

Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I do not own the wonderful worlds of Titanic and Harry Potter. The only thing I own is this story plot created entirely out of my Harry Potter/Titanic inspired mind.

Now, as they say, the SHOW MUST GO ON! Er- Story, that is.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco's POV

I put down my book on the Dark Ages. It was one O'clock in the morning, and I had to get some sleep for tomorrow because Mother was hosting a cotillion and she wouldn't be very happy if I fell asleep during it. I picked up my wand and made the candles go out by magic.

I had graduated from Hogwarts and was now able to do magic legally, without getting my butt hounded down by ministry officials. A light shone through my bedroom window and I looked out the window. There, racing across the sky and leaving trails of silver in its wake, was a shooting star. I had heard the saying that if you wished upon a shooting star your wish came true.

I closed and prayed to whatever gods were out there if they could do all in their power to provide a way for me to be healed of my ailment. I had been sick for a year with some unknown disease that had been researched by healers and could not be found a cure for. Words suddenly came to my head, as though I had known them

_You know what my pops used to tell me? Every time he saw one it was a soul going to Heaven._

I had no clue where the words came from, but as I observed the shooting star I couldn't help but wonder: who was going to Heaven? A wild thought I had was, what if I was? It would probably be better then the life I had now. Much better. I slumped down onto my pillow and layed there, thinking.

Suddenly everything went white and I couldn't see anything around me. I could feel my body, though, and I felt I was going up. I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating or what, but I was seriously freaked out. I squinted, trying to see through the fog. Out of the fog came a glorious being, it's skin glowing a golden color.

"Who are you?" I asked defiantly. The being just looked at me with icy blue eyes that looked a lot like mine.

"I am a deceased passenger of the Titanic." He told me in a haunting voice.

"The muggle ship that was believed to be unsinkable and then sunk?" I asked. The figure nodded.

"I know who you are, Draco Malfoy. My destiny on the ship was not fulfilled. You and another one of your kind must work together to make history right again." He said. I said something really clever like,

"Me… and another one of my kind…?"

"Yes. I will send you back into time as me so you can rewrite history."

"Okay…" I said, not sure if this was a dream or a hallucination. I decided to just accept, since it would be easier.

"Before I send you back is there anything you wish to ask me?" The being said.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Jack"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A kind of mist spread around me, so thick that I couldn't see anything. The figure of the Titanic passenger- Jack, as he called himself- disappeared, and I wondered if I had been hallucinating. The mist rose and I stood in a noisy, rowdy building- a pub. What looked like an Italian immigrant came up to me.

"Buongiorno, Jack!" The immigrant said. My lips moved as if someone else were speaking.

"Buongiorno, Fabrizio. Are you ready to do this?" I asked, my lips still moving as if I was not in control of my own body.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Jack. Hopefully we will pick up some good cash" I nodded and we both sat down at a circular table.

Don't ask me how I did it; I don't know how to play poker. But by some miracle I was at my last hand with a full house. As I looked up to sort through my hand, I caught sight of a familiar mess of busy hair. What was Granger doing here? But as I looked closer I noticed that the curly luminescent auburn hair did not belong to Granger. She wore a white suit with violet trimmings and a huge, matching hat on her head. Definitely not something that Granger would wear.

Something was wrong.

She looked over her shoulder at me and stared, almost open-mouthed. I stared back. Her face looked extremely like Granger's, yet different. This stranger had a perfect face, free of any blemishes, freckles, or moles. For all I knew, Granger had freckles. Definitely not Granger.

Yet something told me it was.

However, if it was Granger or not, she turned her head, hiding her face behind the monster hat, obscuring my view. I turned back and concentrated on my poker game.

"All right, moment of truth. Somebody's life is about to change. Fabrizio?" I asked the immigrant. He showed me his hand.

"Niente?" I said.

"Niente." He agreed.

"Olaf?" I asked one of the other men at the table. He laid down his hand.

"Nothing." I confirmed. He shook his head sadly.

"Sven?" I tried. He laid down his hand.

"Uh oh. Two pair. I'm sorry Fabrizio." He started yelling a bunch of stringed curse words in mixed Italian and Spanish, and saying something about his mother.

"I'm sorry!" I said, cutting him off. "You're not going to see you're mom for a long time…" I slammed my hand down onto the table.

"'…Because we're going to America! Full house, boys! Wahoo!" I yelled. We grabbed the money and started putting it into our pockets.

"I'm going home!" I yelled, grinning. I hugged Fabrizio and we both grinned. On the other side of the table, Olaf was threatening his brother, shaking his fist at him and swearing in whatever language he was talking in. French, Italian, Spanish; I didn't really care, as long as I knew I was going back home.

"I'm going home!" I repeated, as if someone else were speaking, controlling my own lips.

"I go to America!" Cheered Fabrizio happily.

"Wait!" The bartender said. "Titanic leaves for America in five minutes." He told us. Fabrizio and I looked at each other

"Shit!" I exclaimed. We both hurriedly put the rest of our winnings in our pockets and rushed out of the pub, the bartender giving us hearty goodbyes.

We ran through the streets, our bags slung over our shoulders, and marveling at our good luck. "We're going to be practically goddamn royalty, Fabrizio!" I exclaimed.

Little did I know how much I was wrong.

When we got to the boarding door, they were already closing it.

"Wait!" I yelled. "We're passengers!" I showed him our tickets. He looked at me curiously.

"Have you been through the health inspection?" He demanded.

"Yes, of course." I lied. "Anyway, we don't have lice. We're both Americans." I lied again.

"Very well, then." Said the guard, sheparding us into the ship.

And I boarded the ship that would change my whole life.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**End of chapter Author's notes: I'm sorry it took forever to update! I've been super busy with school, Volleyball practice, homework, and whatnot. I promise the next update WILL come sooner! Actually, very recently our school had a fire, giving us a few days off. On those days I continued to write this chapter. But, knowing me, my luck can't be all that great. It was just as I was finishing up the rest of this chapter tonight that my computer started to go haywire and freeze everytime I turned on Microsoft Word and started typing. The results were a very frusterated me, and a few hours spent redoing the last bit of this story. **

**Anyway, a bunch of cookies to my awesome reviewers and subscribers! You guys rock! You are the reason I kept going! Please remember to keep read and reviewing!**

**Thanks!**


	4. A Savior

Aut**hor's note: Sorry this took so long. As I said before in my previous update, my school recently had a fire. It's been hectic and all, but I had a few days off, giving me time to work on this. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

**I'm sorry for the boringness in the other three chapters. This one will be much more exciting, I promise! * wink, wink * You guess! I'm not telling you anything. I lurve foreshadowing, though!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly my name is not J.K. Rowling. One can only be so lucky. I am not the genius that owns Harry Potter or Titanic. Those rights go to a Mrs. J.K. Rowling and a Mr. James Cameron. **

**Let the festivities begin!**

* * *

Ch.4: A Savior

Everything was prim and proper; everything had its place. Nothing went uncategorized our unsorted. There were rules and regulations of what one must and must not do. There were certain dressing habits that one must particularly avoid. There were certain gestures one must use at dinner, and certain gestures one must use at Breakfast. There were certain silverware habits one must use.

And Hermione Granger absolutely, completely hated it.

Why? Well, for a first, there was a problem about this sodding corset she had to wear. It made her breathless and her head dizzy, almost unable to think. She didn't like that very much. Not at all.

Second of all there was these bloody bloomers she had to wear. She hated to think it, but she missed her knickers. Terribly.

Another thing was they put so much sodding hair products on her hair that it didn't even feel like hair. It felt like a barn animal's hay, crisp, dried, and ready to go, but at the same time soft, tumbling down her shoulders in a beautiful manner.

That's what she was sulking about now, in the dining room of the _Titanic_, trying to drone out the sounds of the sounds of the chatter that went on there, things she could care less about; Poker, _Titanic,_ recipes, America, _Titanic_, music, dancing, balls, cotillions, _Titanic, _immigrants, Oh, had she mentioned _Titanic? _

These people were absolutely nuts for the ship. It was just a sodding ship, a boat with fancy additions that was supposed to sink in like three days anyway! She drowned out the worthless chatter, trying as usual, to think cleverly, come up with some sort of plan.

"She's the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history." Bruce Ismay's voice droned, startling her from her plans of escape.

"Our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews, here, designed her from the keel plates up." Said Ismay, gesturing towards Mr. Andrews.

"Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale and so luxurious in its appointments that its supremacy would never be challenged." Said Mr. Andrews in his thick Irish accent. "And here she is, willed into solid reality!" He stated, pounding the table to show his point.

"We'll both have the lamb, rare with very little mince sauce on it." Cal told the waiter when he came around asking what they would like to have. Molly chuckled quietly.

"You like lamb, right Sweet Pea?" Cal asked Hermione. Inside Hermione seethed angrily. It was S.P.E.W. all over again! They were killing innocent creatures!

"With sausage." She said, lifting her chin defiantly. Molly chuckled a little louder.

"You gonna cut her meat for her too, there, Cal?" She laughed at her own little joke. Cal glared at her.

"Hey, who thought of the name _Titanic_? Was it you, Bruce?" She asked, changing the subject wisely.

"Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size, and size means stability, luxury, and above all, strength." He said proudly. I smirked, remembering something I had read before, and came up with a clever retort.

"Do you know of Dr. Floyd, Mr. Ismay? **His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you.'" Hermione said, smirking. Molly looked like she was having a very hard time trying not to burst out laughing. Ruth stared, mortified at Hermione. **

**"What's gotten into you?" She whispered crossly. **

"Excuse me." Said Hermione quietly, getting up from the table. As she walked away she heard Ruth apologize and Molly converse to Cal.

"She's a fistful Cal, hope you can handle her." She said. Cal sneered icily.

"Well, I may have to start minding what she reads from now on, won't I Mrs. Brown?" He sneered.

"Floyd, who is he? Is he a passenger?" Asked Ismay.

Hermione made her way out to the deck and stared at the sunset. The water rushed by and the sun blushed as the fingertips of night bore upon her. Hermione felt something pulling her, something looking her way. She looked straight ahead and below her.

No way.

Malfoy was sitting there. Except… it wasn't Malfoy. Old brown breeches, with suspenders, and a white button-up shirt, replaced the fine clothing that he usually wore.

For once in his life Malfoy looked like a peasant. But it still was Malfoy, under it all. A shock of platinum blonde hair windswept across his face making him look… almost handsome. The same cold icy-blue eyes drew their cold gaze to her cinnamon ones.

Well, that ruined everything.

He stared at her, dumbstruck. A million emotions ran through his face: confusion, pride, anger, bitterness, frustration, and something more, but she could not decipher it. As soon as the emotions had come, they went. After all, it wasn't like a Malfoy to show any sort of emotion except for smugness or pride.

Hermione glared at him. What was he doing here anyway? She hated to think of the possibility that when she had gone back in time it had taken him, somehow.

No. That couldn't be it.

Then how did he get here? All the logic was gone from her brain, which was absolutely brain-fried trying to figure him out.

The classic Malfoy trade smirk crossed his face and he stared at her, not breaking eye contact. Smugness crossed his face, like he knew something she knew.

Hermione didn't like that. Not one sodding bit.

She looked away, but out of her peripheral vision she could see another man waving his hand in front of Malfoy's face. She just barely heard his voice.

"Oh, forget it boyo. It'll be like angels fly out of your arse to get next to the likes of her." Said the man in an unmistakably Irish accent. It was Hermione's turn to look smug.

_They think Malfoy likes me._ Hermione thought, holding back a snigger. People in this era were really not that bright after all. Couldn't they see when someone hated another person?

Hermione looked away, smirking to herself. Suddenly someone touched her shoulder and she jumped. Turning around, she noticed Cal looking worried.

"It was truly rude to storm out like that, Sweet Pea." He said. "I can't imagine what on earth John Jacob Astor and the Countess are thinking right now." He said worriedly. Hermione lifted her head in a snooty way and said something she actually meant.

"They need not be concerned in my affairs. I can do just fine without their thoughts or guidance." She said coldly.

"All the same, Sweet Pea, you should come in. Your mother is not very happy." He said. _Oh great._ Thought Hermione. Facing the wrath of Ruth was something else to worry about. Maybe much more important than what Malfoy could be doing here.

But what _was_ he doing here?

She wished she knew.

* * *

She knew how Rose felt now; it was not just some illusion on the screen, telling her. She was experiencing it for herself, and to put it in Rose's own words: _"I saw my whole life as if I had already lived it, an endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice with no one to pull me back, no one who even cared or noticed." _Of course, Hermione realized now that she had lived her life like this, as Ruth had when the ship sank.

She had made her decision.

She didn't want to live this life anymore. Maybe if she died some way here, it would take her back to her own time. Who knew? Why waste time wondering what could've been when you have an open option in front of you? She would rather die then stay in this living hell.

She ran onto the deck, out into the open, savoring the sharp, icy-cold air, her heels clicking on the wooden deck. She wasn't sure if this would get her back to her time, but she was willing to try. She stopped at the railing and leaned over, looking down into the rushing seawater. Daringly, she climbed up onto the rail until she was completely over it, facing the sea, which was frothing beneath her, as cold as ice.

"Don't do it." A husky voice penetrated the icy air behind her. She narrowed her eyes as she realized who it was.

"Stay back, don't come any closer." She growled.

"Come on, just give me your hand, I'll pull you back over." He insisted. She shuddered to think of touching his hands.

"No! Stay where you are." She argued, gasping for breath in the cold winter air. She felt rather then heard the silence. "I mean it, I'll let go."

"No you won't." He whispered breathily. She turned around and started into the face of Draco Malfoy, outraged.

"What do you mean, no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do! You don't know me." She sneered at him.

"Well, you would have done it already." He stated. Hermione glared at him, infuriated at his logic. Why wasn't she coming up with clever retorts like she usually did?

"You're distracting me, go away!" Hermione said angrily.

"I can't." Stated Malfoy softly. "I'm involved now. You let go and I'm going to jump in there after you." He said, beginning to take off his jacket. Why would he care if she fell off the end of a huge ship? Wouldn't he rather have it that way? After all, she was nothing more then a filthy mudblood.

"Don't be absurd, you'll be killed!" She said, rolling her eyes, and not really caring if he lived or died. Something inside of her told her to not let him jump in there after her, whatever the cost.

"I'm a good swimmer." He said Hermione rolled her eyes again. Right, as if being a good swimmer could help you on a who-knows-how-many-story ship with icy cold water at the bottom. Like he was really going to survive that. A/N (my attempt at sarcasm, folks! You tell me if I did a good job!)

"The fall alone would kill you." Hermione argued.

"It would hurt, I'm not saying it wouldn't." He said. The nerve of him! How could he just stand there looking bored while they discussed what could happen if he died?!

"To tell you the truth I'm more concerned about that water being so cold." He said, smirking. Hermione seethed inside, wanting to yell at him for really no reason at all.

"H-how cold?" She asked, her voice wavering. He seemed to sense that she had a little bit of fear in her and smirked again, this time wider.

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over." He said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"You ever, uh, been to Wisconsin?" He asked randomly.

"What?" She asked, taken off guard.

"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there near Chippewa Falls." He said, reminiscing. What was he talking about? Hadn't he grown up in England, just like her? She puzzled over this, but then realized that he must have been given an almost complete new memory of growing up whenever he came to the world of _Titanic. _

"I remember when I was a little kid, me and my father went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know, where you—" She cut him off, outraged at him thinking she didn't know what ice-fishing was. She was a muggle-born, for Merlin's sake!

"I know what ice fishing is!" She snarled.

"Sorry." He said, rolling his eyes. "You just seem like, you know, kind of an 'indoor girl'." He said cheekily. What was that supposed to mean. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but he continued.

"Anyway, I, uh, I felt through some thin ice. And I'm telling you… water that cold, like right down there," He said, pointing down to the frothing waves beneath them. "It hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think—at least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. But like I said, I don't have a choice." He said. She turned towards him, hesitating.

"I guess I'm hoping you'll kind of come back over the rail and get me off of the hook here." He said gently. Malfoy? Gently?

Four words: N-O W-A-Y I-N H-E-L-L

But of course she couldn't say that, it wasn't lady-like.

"You're crazy!" She said, opting for a less logical retort.

"That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship, here." He said quietly. This _so _did not seem like Malfoy? What was with him?

"Come on." He pleaded. "Come on, give me your hand. You don't want to do this." Hermione looked over my shoulder, staring him in the face and gazing into the most brilliant shade of blue eyes she had ever seen. She could've gotten lost in them all day, but she snapped out of it and gave him her hand. He helped her face him and sighed with relief.

"Whew! Close one! I'm Jack Dawson…" He trailed off, staring at Hermione.

"Rose Jean DeWitt Bukater." Hermione breathed.

"I'm going to have to get you to write that one down." He chuckled. She smiled and laughed softly. Malfoy stared at her curiously and recognition dawned on his face.

"Granger?" He asked with unbelief. She didn't say a word, only nodded gravely. She was pondering a question she had: Why had Malfoy suddenly been nice before, but now was rude to her when he found out who she was? A tiny voice in the back of my head told me that maybe it was his real personality, but I shrugged of that absurd thought. Who ever thought of a nice Draco Malfoy? Hermione's head was whirring with thoughts, but all sense of logic was gone, replaced by confusion and wonder.

"Come one." Said Malfoy, holding out his hand, offering to help her over the rail. I took his hand and he tried to help me over.

That's when everything began to go wrong.

At once my hand started to slip from his, losing grip. I screamed a blood-curdling scream. Malfoy grabbed onto my waist, trying to pull me up I felt a tingle run through my body, but I ignored it. I screamed again as he started to lose grip. I knew it was the stupidest thing to do, and I knew what was coming.

"I've got you! Listen, listen, I've got you!" He kept yelling. That didn't stop me from screaming. Finally he succeeded in pulling me over the rail and we both landed awkwardly, with him on top of me. He tried to move so the guards didn't get the wrong impression.

Too late.

"What's all this?" asked one of the guards suspiciously, observing my heavy, scared breathing and Malfoy's worried face. "Stand back and don't movie an inch!" Yelled the guard. Malfoy shook his head, obviously not happy that they took it the wrong way, but was still calm as the Master of Arms appeared and handcuffed him. Soon Cal and his manservant, Lovejoy, appeared.

"Completely unacceptable! What made you think that you could put your hands on my fiancé?!" He yelled at Malfoy. All that Malfoy did was look away.

"Look at me, you filth!" Cal demanded.

"Cal!" Hermione said, now a little frightened, and meaning to explain what happened. Cal just ignored her and kept shouting at Malfoy.

"What do you think you were doing? We'll bring in the—" Hermione cut him off, positively screeching.

"Stop it Cal! It was an accident!" She screeched.

"An accident?" He said snidely, sarcasm etched in every outline in his face.

"It was! It was stupid, really. I was leaning over and I slipped." She said, defending herself, all the while looking at Malfoy. His face told her it wasn't a good enough excuse, so she continued, hoping to do this right for once. "I was leaning far over to see the—uh—the—" Why was her mind suddenly so blank at this time? Why?

"The propellers?" Cal offered.

"The propellers." Hermione agreed, feeling like an idiot. "I was leaning over to see the propellers and I slipped, and I would've gone overboard if Mal—Mr. Dawson here hadn't saved me and almost went over himself." She explained.

"You wanted to see—she wanted to see the propellers." Snorted Cal, raising an eyebrow.

"Like I said, woman and machinery don't mix." Stated the Master of Arms. "Was that the way of it, Boy?" The Master of Arms asked. Malfoy nodded.

"Yeah, that was pretty much it." Said Malfoy.

"Well, the boy's a hero then. Good for you Son, well done!" Said the Master of Arms, beaming down upon Malfoy. Cal looked over at Hermione and took off his overcoat.

"Look at you, you must be freezing." He said, putting the coat around my shoulders. "Let's get you inside." The Master of Arms stopped them.

"Perhaps a little something for the boy?" He reminded Cal.

"Of course." Muttered Cal lazily. "Mr. Lovjoy, I think a twenty should do it." Anger was stirred inside of Hermione. Malfoy had saved her life and Cal rewarded him with something as crude as twenty dollars!

"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" I asked him cheekily.

"Rose is displeased. What to do?" He sneered. "Oh, I know." He walked back over to Malfoy.

"Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening to regale our group with your heroic tale?" Asked Cal lazily. There was a moment of silence then Malfoy replied.

"Sure, count me in."

"Good, it's settled then." Said Cal. "This should be interesting." He said, smirking as he walked back to Hermione. Together we went back into the ship's interior, leaving Malfoy alone with Lovejoy.

About two things Hermione was absolutely sure.

The first was that Malfoy had been sent back as Jack.

The second was that Malfoy had changed greatly and she wasn't sure if that was for better or for worse.

* * *

**End chapter Author's note: Yeah, I know. Long, right? I've been super busy at school, this one took forever to finish, though slightly faster then the last one, but I hope to get the next one up even faster then this one! **

**All in all I think this was a good chapter, probably the best one so far, and maybe with a lot more details and much more interesting then the last three! **

**What do you think? Please leave a comment and tell me!**

**Creatively yours,**

**~*JacobBlackLuva*~**


	5. Dinner and a Dance

Beginning Chapter Author's note: Well, I've got a lot more exciting chapters planned, so please read and review! Thanks to all my reviewers out there! Your criticism is much appreciated!!! I promise that this chapter and the following ones will be much more exciting!

**~*JacobBlackLuva*~ **

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter or Titanic. One can only be so lucky can they? The ones who do own those, however, are Miss J.K. Rowling and Mr. James Cameron. **

"Well, after that I worked on a squid boat in Monte Re." The sun set in front of them, casting a beam of sparkling colors on the dancing waves of the water. Hermione listened to Draco closely, even though she already knew the story. The whole time her stomach churned with butterflies.

"Then I went down to Los Angeles to the pier in Santa Monica and started doing portraits there for ten cents apiece." He told her, reminiscing as he stared off into space. She sighed and looked away. She wasn't sure why, but she truly envied him, having a free life like that and never having to worry about anything.

At least not the things that she had to worry about.

"Why can't I be like you Jack? Just head off into the horizon whenever I feel like it." She waved a hand towards the setting sun to illustrate her point. "Say we'll go there sometime, to that pier, even if we only ever just talk about it." She said. He shook his head.

"No, we'll do it. We'll drink cheap beer. We'll ride on the roller coaster 'till we throw up." He joked. She laughed. She knew this was Malfoy and they were worst enemies, but somehow she couldn't stop herself from laughing. Her breath caught in her throat as he caught her eye.

_Merlin! _She thought, bewildered. _What's the Ferret doing to me?_

"Then we'll ride horses on the beach, right in the turf." He looked away. "Now, but you'll have to do it like a real cowboy. None of that sidesaddle stuff." He said, his voice thick and honeyed, as if he knew what was going on in her head.

_Curse you Ferret! This shouldn't happen; you're the Bouncing Ferret!_ She thought, horrified at what was becoming of her. He was manipulating her, that's what he was doing. He wanted something.

She would never give it to him, whatever it was.

She shook her head and continued the conversation in the most civilized tone she could muster.

"You mean… one-one leg on each side?" She said as if she could hardly believe it.

"_Yeah._" He said, smirking.

"Can you show me?" She ventured daringly. Inwardly she hit herself repeatedly on the head.

_Stupid Ferret! Stupid Ferret! _ She could see the illogical path that she was taking, and she wanted to be wary.

Of course, nowadays it was hard to predict the future. Every move she made could change the whole future for her and the others on the ship. These days it was hard to go by logic alone.

She would show him.

Maybe.

"Sure, if you'd like." He grinned.

"Teach me to ride like a man." She challenged daringly. It was a battle of clever retorts; the battle of wits. She had to win.

"And chew tobacco like a man." He said, laying on a thick southern accent. She narrowed her eyes. She wouldn't be outdone.

"And spit like a man." She said, trying to imitate his accent, but laughing because she failed miserably.

"What, they didn't teach you that in finishing school?" He smirked his annoying smirk and pierced her with his icy eyes.

"No!" She exclaimed. Now they were just being stupid, saying random things in order to try to win the battle of wits, but he was going to change that, she could feel it.

"Well, come on, I'll show you." He said, tugging her arm, his cold eyes sparkling.

"No, Jack." She resisted. "No, I couldn't possibly—" She stopped as she looked him in the eyes. It was impossible to resist. She let him drag her along. When they reached the edge of the boat he stopped by the edge. He looked at her.

"Watch closely." He said, holding out a hand. She could see his eyes almost twinkling with a new emotion, although she didn't know what.

He hacked up and spit over the railing.

"Oh, that's disgusting!" Hermione said, wrinkling her nose.

"All right, your turn." He smirked. She drew a breath and spit a few drops out of her mouth.

"That was pitiful!" He laughed. He instructed her on how to do it properly. Hermione spit again.

"Ah, that was better. You got to work on it though. Really try to hack it up. You know? You got to—" He demonstrated. Hermione felt her neck tingle with the sensation of someone staring at her. She turned around.

"Mother." She said, in a half-surprised, half-icy tone. "May I introduce Jack Dawson?" She said to break the awkward silence, gesturing towards Malfoy.

"Charmed, I'm sure." She said in a voice void of emotion. She saw Ruth scrutinizing Malfoy as if she were an insect, one that must be squashed—just like the movie had said.

"Well, Jack, it sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot." Said Molly Brown. At that moment the trumpeter announced lunch.

"Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn calvary charge?" I laughed. Molly could make me laugh, and even if the other women called her vulgar, I thought she was always very respectable, nice, and had a good personality along with good humor.

"Shall we go dress, Mother?" I asked Ruth. She nodded "See you at dinner, Jack." I called over my shoulder to Malfoy. For some reason the corners of his mouth lifted up in a small smile. I turned forward and followed Ruth back to our room.

It was just as last time, everything prim and proper, everything a having to be just so. But this time it would be a different night entirely, a different reason, a new adventure. Tonight would be totally different.

Different because he would be here, with her.

Hermione was getting ready for dinner tonight and couldn't keep the weird butterfly sensation out of her stomach. For some reason she couldn't' wait for dinner, even if it was just Malfoy coming, her worst enemy. No big deal. It still didn't explain why every time she thought of last night her stomach did flip-flops.

Hermione stared at her reflection. What was happening to her? Why was Malfoy being civil to her? Why couldn't she take her mind off of last night? Why was she anxious for tonight? Nervously she bit her lip, something she often did when she was thinking. What would be the outcome of this? Surely it couldn't be any good if Malfoy were involved… could it?

She hated complications. She loathed not knowing.

She was supposed to be the one who _knew_. Why did she have to be so clueless? For once in her life she had never had so many questions. For once in her life she didn't know what was going to happen.

A knock sounded lightly on the door, reverberating through the silent room, and startling Hermione from her confused thoughts.

"Miss, its time for dinner. Your mother told me to call you." Said her maid, Trudy.

"Yes, Trudy." Said Hermione. She took one last look at her reflection, took a deep breath, and turned away, ready to go through a night of taunts and uncivility… or so she expected.

She soon learned that in this world some of her expectations turned out to be wrong.

Hermione was wearing a crimson gown tonight. It was trimmed with black lace in a floral shape, and black sequins and beads at her bust-line. Her slippers that she wore were very fine crimson and black high heels, and she wore expensive looking jewelry, a gold and pearl trimmed necklace and matching earrings.

Hermione descended the grand staircase to find Malfoy waiting for her. He grinned and she smiled lightly, uncertain of what to make of the situation. He took her hand and kissed it, grinning. Hermione stared at him bewildered.

"I saw that in a nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do it." He said, half-laughing. Hermione chuckled at his joke and then stopped when she realized what she was doing. _This is the Ferret, for Merlin's sake! I'm not supposed to laugh at his jokes! _She thought. He held out his arm to her. Hating herself, Hermione took it and he guided her into the dining room. They met Cal about halfway to the dining room.

"Darling," Said Hermione, hating the sound of the word on her lips as she addressed Cal. "Surely you remember Mr. Dawson?" She said, gesturing towards Malfoy.

"Dawson? Amazing! You could almost pass for a gentleman." He remarked. Malfoy smirked and Hermione felt another clever retort coming to his lips.

"Almost." He said, smirking wider. Hermione knew him so well.

"Extraordinary." Said Cal.

Hermione proceeded to show Malfoy all the important people that were on the ship, though she was amazed at how she could actually remember them. But then again, she had always been good at remembering characters' names.

"That's the duchess." She told Malfoy, pointing out a slender female talking to a man in an elegant suit.

"And that's John Jacob Astor, the richest man on the ship." She said, gesturing towards a wealthy man talking to another woman.

"And his little wifey there, Madeline, is my age and in delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it? Quite the scandal" She said, pointing out the woman next to Astor.

"And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress, Madam Aurbert. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course" She commented.

"And over here we have Sir Cosmo and Lady Duff Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many hidden talents. Very popular with the boyos." She said, glancing sideways at him. He chuckled. Hermione felt sick.

"Congratulations Hockley, she's splendid." A man congratulated Cal. Hermione flinched. They were making it sound almost as if she were a possession that was to be shown off, not a person.

"Why thank you." Said Cal, chuckling, and obviously seeing Hermione's annoyed expression.

"Care to escort a lady to dinner?" Said Molly to Malfoy.

" Certainly." Said Malfoy, holding out his arm to Molly. He stared at Hermione, as if she was the one he wanted to escort instead.

_Why would he want to escort me, though? I'm nothing but mudblood filth._ Hermione thought. Maybe she was just imagining things.

"Ain't nothing to it, is there Jack?" Hermione heard Molly ask Malfoy. "Remember, they love money, so just pretend like you own a gold mine, and you're in the club." Hermione chuckled lightly, even though she knew the situation was not something to laugh about. People here would accept you only if you were rich.

And they still accepted him.

Oh, the irony.

She was unsure as to how they accepted him. Maybe it was because he once was one of them.

Who knew?

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson?" Hermione was starting to dislike this Ruth woman more and more with each word she said that downsized Malfoy. Even though it was Malfoy, she still hated for anyone to be treated that way. Of course, knowing Malfoy, he would always come up with some clever retort.

"The best I've ever seen, M'am. Hardly any rats." Even Hermione had to smile as the whole table burst out laughing. Malfoy could be so witty sometimes with his retorts. Not to be outdone, Cal spoke.

"Mr. Dawson is joining us from the third class. He was of some assistance to my fiancé last night." Not wanting anyone to downsize Malfoy again, Hermione spoke.

"It turns out that Mr. Dawson is quite a fine artist. He was kind enough to show me some of his work today." She said. Hermione glanced over at Malfoy to see what his reaction would be to her defending him. His eyes twinkled, no longer icily, but almost as if the cold ice in his eyes was melting. The corners of his lips tugged up slightly in a real, genuine smile.

"Rose and I differ in our definition of fine art. Not… not to offend your work, Sir." He shot at Malfoy, who shook his head and said that he wasn't offended. Ruth, not to be outdone, shot out a question to Malfoy.

"And where exactly do you live, Mr. Dawson?" She asked snidely. Malfoy smirked. Hermione, knowing Malfoy, guessed that he was about to come up with some clever retort.

"Oh yes, Ma'am I do. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. You need to make each day count." Said Malfoy, cleverly contradicting her. Hermione smiled.

Malfoy was a born debater.

Molly Brown raised her glass, saluting Malfoy.

"Well said, Jack." She said, nodding. Colonel Gracie raised his glass and nodded to Jack too.

"Hear, hear." Hermione raised her glass and smiled at Malfoy. He turned to look at her with a blank expression on his face, and then the corners of his mouth lifted up into a small smile.

"To make it count." Hermione murmured. Everyone raised their glasses and murmured the cheers. Hermione looked over at Ruth and saw she looked very annoyed, probably at the fact that Malfoy had everyone wrapped around his fingers already.

Malfoy was one heck of a charismatic person, no doubt about that.

"How is it that you have the means to travel, Mr. Dawson?" Asked Ruth, intent upon downsizing him.

"I work my way from place to place. Tramp steamers and such. I won my ticket on Titanic here in a lucky hand at poker." I saw him glance at me and smile "A very lucky hand." He added. Hermione's heart stopped. Was he trying to tell her something? What did he mean?

"All life is a game of luck." Said Colonel Gracie, nodding. Cal glared at Jack, and contradicted the Colonel.

"A real man makes his own luck, Archie." He said. Hermione wondered why Cal had to downsize every human being that came into his sight. Maybe it was his way to feel more loved.

Hermione laughed at that idea. It was probably true. Hermione leaned closer to Malfoy and got his attention.

"Net it'll be brandies in the smoking room." She informed him, smiling lightly. A smirk danced on his lips. Colonel Gracie rose and addressed the men.

"Well, join me for a brandy, gentlemen?" Asked Gracie. Hermione could tell Malfoy had a hard time keeping his face straight.

"Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate themselves on being masters of the universe." She told him, trying to get him to smile.

It worked.

The corners of his lips lifted up into a light smile. Colonol Gracie addressed Malfoy.

"Joining us, Dawson? You don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?" He asked, giving him a knowing smirk. Malfoy stood up.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm heading back." He told Gracie. Cal leaned towards Malfoy and whispered so Hermione could just barely hear him.

"Probably best. It'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing. It wouldn't intrest you. It was good of you to come." And with that Cal, Gracie, and the other gentlemen exited the dining room.

"Jack, must you go?" Hermione asked him. Despite it being Malfoy, she was actually longing for his company, now that he was almost the only familiar face in this crazy alternate world.

"Time for my coach to turn back into a pumpkin." He said smirking. Hermione laughed lightly and bit her lip, as she always did when she was thinking. Malfoy took her hand, still smirking slightly, and kissed it.

Hermione's blush was visible from across the room, she was sure. Her cheeks burned as hot as Hades, and she looked down. With one last smirk, Malfoy slipped a note into her hand and turned around, heading towards the steerage section.

Hermione turned back and opened the note so the table was hiding it. There, in Malfoy's neat handwriting was scrawled:

Make it count. Meet me at the clock.

Hermione bit her lip, wondering what he was going to speak to her about.

There was only one way to find out.

Hermione exited the dining room, nervously making her way up to the Grand stairway, where the clock was located. The clock struck the hour, and as she reached the bottom of the staircase, she saw a lone figure standing there.

The figure turned, and Malfoy's face grinned down at her, his ice-blue eyes sparkling.

"So you want to go to a real party?" He whispered, smirking.

Malfoy pulled her by the hand into a smokey, dimly lit room, where Irish folk music was blaring from the middle of the room, where a band was playing.

"Jack!" A soft voice came from ahead of them. The little girl that Malfoy had been drawing before came up to him.

"Hey there, Cora!" He said, smiling at her. The little girl smiled back. Malfoy turned back to Hermione, gave her a meaningful look, and then looked back to Cora.

"Howz about dancing, Cora?" He said, smirking. The little girl's eyes lit up in delight.

"Oh, yes!" She said. With that Malfoy led her onto the dance floor, leaving Hermione by a table with Tommy Ryan, Fabrizio, and a few other of Malfoy's steerage friends. Tommy handed Hermione a mug of ale. Hermione looked at it distastefully before chugging it down.

She smiled, watching Malfoy and Cora dance to a lively song, pushing through the crowd. The song ended and Malfoy looked over to Hermione. He leaned down to speak to Cora.

"I'm going to dance with her now, alright?" He asked her, pointing to Hermione. Cora nodded shyly.

Cora scampered off, and Malfoy faced Hermione, pulling her onto the dance floor. He smirked and put one hand on her waist and slipped his other hand into hers.

"I can't do this." Hermione protested. She had never danced in her life. She figured she would fall face down and look like an idiot. Malfoy ignored her.

"We're going to have to get a little closer, like this." He pulled her closer to him. Hermione felt a rush of heat flame towards her cheeks.

She was blushing.

She knew she should be mentally kicking herself, but she couldn't help it. She was actually... enjoying herself. Malfoy, noticing her blush, smirked. Cora pouted, standing beside Tommy and Fabrizio.

"You're still my best girl, Cora." Said Malfoy. Cora gave a quick smile and then sat down to watch them.

"I don't know the steps." Hermione protested again.

"Neither do I, just go with it. Don't think." He told her. And with that he swept her off onto the dance floor, brushing past other dance couples, and moving along with the fast-paced beat. Hermione's feet begin to ache and she cursed, infuriated at the culture's habit of forcing women to wear torture devices on their feet.

"Wait... stop!" Malfoy stopped dancing immediately and looked at her curiously. Hermione slipped off her high heels and threw them to Tommy, who was standing in the crowd and watching them dance with a knowing smirk. He caught them neatly and held them. Hermione turned back to Malfoy.

Fabrizio moved up onto the stage with Helga, both dancing along with the music and laughing. Malfoy pulled Hermione's hand, beckoning her to come with him and Follow Fabrizio. At first she pulled back, uncertain, but then she allowed him to guide her over to the platform. She stared at him, awestruck, as he started to tapdance, something, very clearly, that he had done before. He grinned down at her and she quickly joined in, moving her feet swiftly to the music and letting it carry her.

He pulled her into a spin, both of them laughing like crazy.

"Draco... no!" She said, hardly getting the words out from laughing hysterically. She bit her lip as she realized that it was the first time she had called him by his first name.

"Whaaaa!" Exclaimed Malfoy, laughing so hard he couldn't speak. Hermione errupted into a fit of hysterical laughter.

The music came to an abrupt halt. Malfoy pulled away from Hermione and smirked. Hermione curtseyed mockingly and Malfoy bowed deeply, still smirking.

Malfoy took her hand and led her over to a table, grabbing two ales for them. He sipped his own carefully, but Hermione chugged hers down, showing off. He stared at her and she stopped drinking, smirking.

"What? You think a first class girl can't drink?" She said, still smirking a little. He laughed and she joined in with him.

A man suddenly bumped into Malfoy, making him slop his drink all over Hermione. She cried out as the ale splashed on her, getting her wet.

"Hey, get out of here!" Said Malfoy, scowling at the man. He turned back to her and looked at her, concern showing in his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Hermione laughed and nodded.

"I'm fine." She said, still laughing a little. She wandered over to the table and smirked, feeling a little cocky.

"So," She said, taking the cigerette out of Tommy's mouth, taking a drag, and blowing it in his face. "you think you're big, tough men?" She handed the cigerette back to Tommy and picked up the hem of her dress. "Let's see you do this." Hermione reached up on her tip-toes, going even further onto the very ends of her toes. She bit her lip to hold it there for a few moments and then fell. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from hitting the floor.

"Oooh, I haven't done that in years." Hermione groaned. Everyone laughed and applauded her.

The stars burned bright in the sky, gazing down upon the two figures that made their way through the boat deck, stumbling through the lines of a song.

"Come Josephine, in my flying machine, and its up she goes, up she goes. In the air she goes. Where? There she goes!" They stumbled through the next line of the song, unsure about the lyrics. As their song drifted to a close, Hermione stopped and stared up at the cosmos.

"Isn't it magnificent? So vast and endless..." She whispered to Draco. He nodded agreeing with her. She strode over the railing and leaned on it. Soon he joined her, his skin brushing hers faintly. Electricity flew through her as she felt their skin brush. She turned to him, scrutinizing him with her honey-brown eyes. He stared back at her, his ice-blue eyes penetrating her's intently.

"They're such small people, my crowd... They think they're giants on earth, but they're not even dust in God's eye. They live inside this little tiny champagne bubble... and someday that bubble's going to burst." She said thoughtfully.

"You're not one of them. There's been a mistake." Said Draco, smirking, a glint in his eyes.

"A mistake?" Hermione asked, sensing a clever retort coming on.

"Uh-huh. You got mailed to the wrong address." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. Hermione laughed, a clear peal of bells that rang through the night.

"I did, didn't I?" She smiled and then glanced up at the sky again, noticing a streak shooting through the sky.

"Look, a shooting star!" She cried, pointing to it.

"That was a long one! You know what my pops used to tell me? Everytime you saw one it was a soul goin' to Heaven." He said.

"I like that. Aren't we supposed to wish on it?" She asked him. He looked down at her, gazing into her eyes intensly, a smirk threatening the corners of his mouth.

"Why? What would you wish for?" She looked away from his eyes, turning to the ocean.

"Something I can't have." Came the simple response.

"Goodnight, Draco." She whispered to him, walking towards the entrance to the first class rooms. She could feel his eyes on her back, watching her leave, and her eyes filled with tears of confusion.

She didn't know what to do.

The sun shone through the windows of the promenade deck, casting a miniature halo around Hermione's hair and making her feel slightly sleepy.

"I had hoped you would come to me last night." Said Cal, observing her.

"I was tired." Stated Hermione simply. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you're exertions below deck were no doubt exhausting." Hermione stiffened.

"I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me." She remarked coldy.

"You will never behave like that again!" he said in a dangerous tone, his eyes darkening.

"I'm not some foreman in your mills that you can command. I'm you fiance-" In his anger he swept the china off of the table with a crash and grabbed both sides of her chair, trapping him between either of his arms. He glowered down at her.

"You, you are! And my wife... in practice, if not yet by law. So you will honor me, as a wife is required to honor her husband! I will not be made a fool of! Is this in anyway unclear?" She was speechless. Never had she seen a man go into a rage like that before. All she could do was shake her head.

"Good." He looked up, seeing Trudy with a pitcher of orange juice, staring at them. He got to his feet and stalked past Trudy angrily. Hermione bit her lip to stop from crying, but failed. Warm, sticky tears seeped through eyelids and down her cheeks.

"We... we had a little accident, Trudy...." More tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It's fine, Miss." Said the maid, helping her clean up. Hermione turned away and wiped her face off with her palm.

Her feelings were terribly confused, and this situation with Cal didn't help any.

A maid lacing up the strings to Hermione's corset when Ruth entered. Hermione looked up, coming out of her thoughts of last night with Draco. Her face darkened when she saw it was Ruth. Ruth excused the maid and started lacing up Hermione's corset herself.

"You are not to see that boy again, do you understand me Rose? I forbid it!" A sharp retort came to Hermione's lips.

"Oh, stop it, Mother. You'll only give yourself a nosebleed." Ruth stopped lacing up her corset and crossed the room to close and lock the door. _click!_ Hermione felt like a prisoner.

"Rose, this is not a game! Our situation is precarious. You know the money's gone!" She said coldly.

"Of course I know its gone! You remind me every day!" Said Hermione.

"Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. And that name is the only card we have to play." Ruth turned to glare at Hermione.

"I don't understand you. It's a fine match with Hockley, and it will insure our survival." Said Ruth. Hermione looked away, feeling very confused and lost.

"How can you put this on my shoulders?" She asked, turning towards Ruth. Hermione's eyes met Ruth's identical brown ones and she glowered at her, filled with hate for this woman. She stared into the woman's irises and was surprised to find something that she thought she would never find in Ruth--naked fear.

"Do you want to se me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? Do you

want to see our fine things sold at an auction, our memories scattered to

the winds? My God, Rose, how can you be so selfish?"

"It's so...unfair." Hermione said lamely, wishing she had more words to express her predicament.

"Of course its unfair, we're women. Our choices are never easy." Said Ruth, pulling Hermione's corset tighter. Hermione frowned, lost in her thoughts.

Ruth had forbade her to talk to Malfoy again. How would that work if she was to figure out how to get back to her time and get off this accursed boat? What would happen when the boat started to sink.

Would they make it out alive?

She was suddenly struck with a very horrible thought.

**Author's note:**

**Heeeey! I know, it's been forever! We got a new computer and only had a trial version of word, plus I didn't have my files on the new computer. We had to get a new program to download the files AND to install word. Soooo.... yeah.**

**Hope fully the next chapter will be out sooner. **

**Did you guys like my cliffhanger? Leave a comment ^^**

**33333 u all**

**Creatively all,**

**~JacobBlackLuva**


	6. A Decision

**A/N: Hey guys, its been a long time! Sorry I haven't written in a long time, as I explained in the last chapter why, I won't go into detail. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! I've got many more exciting chapters planned that I hope you'll like!**

**Thanks to certain people for helping me edit in their reviews. You know who you are ^_^**

**So, without further ado, I present the next chapter.**

**~*Writergurl24*~**

**Disclaimer- If only I could publish something as wonderful and moving as Titanic or Harry Potter. Sadly, I cannot. The ones who can, however, are a Mrs. J.K. Rowling and a Mr. James Cameron. **

Ch.6: A Decision

A gentle note of a song met Draco's ear as he made his way into the Grand Staircase Hall. The song was getting louder, so he must be getting closer. He rushed down the staircase, intent on his need to talk to Hermione. He didn't care if she was in the middle of a church service- he needed to tell her everything now. He intended on telling her about how Jack's spirit had visited him and sent him back, and had apparently sent her back too. He reached the door and was stopped by two stewards.

"Look, you, you're not supposed to be here." He glanced at them, a little frustrated.

"But I was just here last night... don't you remember?" He said a little frustratedly. He glanced up to see Lovejoy approaching them. "He'll tell you." He said quietly to the stewards.

"Mr. Hockley and Mrs. DeWitt Bukater continue to be most appreciative of

your assistance. They asked me to give you this in gratitude-" He held out two twenty dollar bills, which Draco refused to take. He didn't want any damn money! He just wanted to talk to Hermione!

"I don't want your money, I-"

"-and also to remind you that you hold a third class ticket and your

presence here is no longer appropriate." Said Lovejoy smugly.

"I just need to talk to Her-Rose for a-" Lovejoy cut him off by addressing the stewards.

"Gentlemen, please see that Mr. Dawson gets back to where he belongs." He gave the twenties to the stewards, smiling. "And that he stays there." He added.

"Yes Sir!" Said the steward, saluting to Lovejoy. The steward pushed him forward gently.

"Come along, you." Draco looked over his shoulder back at Hermione, who still hadn't noticed the commotion going on outside.

"Damn it..." He muttered under his breath as the stewards led him away. He yanked his hands out of their grip."I can walk by myself, thanks." He growled. The steward on his right just gave him a funny look and continued forward.

But it didn't matter.

He had a plan.

Mr. Andrews, Their guide led them through the gymnasium, droning on and on about how this machine worked, and how that machine helped your muscles and what not. Frankly, Hermione wasn't listening. She had her mind on last night, as she had for the past few hours. She couldn't get it out of her head, no matter what she did. And the one image that kept swimming before her eyes was none other than the Ferret Draco Malfoy, his luscious hair falling into his beautiful icy eyes-

_Oh, Merlin. I have to stop thinking like this!_ Thought Hermione, outraged. This was the Ferret, for Merlin's sake!

Mr. Andrews led them out of the gymnasium, but even then Hermione could not help but think of the previous night. She was completely zoned out. She only came back to the land of the living when she realized they were in the tour bridge. A wireless operator ran in, skirting around the tour group, and handed something to Captain Smith.

"Another ice warning, Sir. This one's from the _Baltic_" Said the operator.

"Thank you, Sparks." Said Smith, nodding to Sparks. Smith read the message and then folded it up and put in his pocket.

"Oh, not to worry. It's quite normal for this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up. I've just ordered the last boilers lit." Hermione saw Andrew's fast distort in a small scowl as he led them out of the room.

Mr. Andrews led them along the boat deck, and as he did so, Hermione saw the lifeboats hanging over the side of the ship.

"Mr. Andrews," Said Hermione. Mr. Andrews stopped and looked back at her.

"I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned... forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone on board."

"About half, actually. Rose, you miss nothing, do you? In fact, I put in

these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats here." He explained. He gestured along the deck with his left hand.

"But it was thought... by some... that the deck would look too cluttered. So

I was over-ruled" Said Mr. Andrews gravely.

"Waste of deck space as it is, on an un-sinkable ship!" Said Cal, slapping the side of the ship.

"Sleep soundly, young Rose. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need." Hermione nodded glumly, but she knew it wasn't true, and they continued with the tour. As they circled past the gymnasium again, Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around to look into familiar icy-blue eyes. Her eyes flashed up as a lock of platinum blonde hair fell out of the cap and hung into his eyes.

It was none other than Malfoy, the Ferret.

He grabbed her arm gently and led her into the gymnasium. He closed the door and looked to make sure they were alone. There was no one else in the room except for the two of them.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione said half-heartedly, staring back at him. He was silent for a few minutes before speaking.

"Hermione...," he ran his hand through his hair nervously. She looked at him, confused and anxious. "Hermione, we need to get out of here. The ship will sink in... what, around twenty-four hours or so?" he asked. She noticed his voice crack and break slightly. She had never seen him like this before, and it concerned her.

"Draco, what can we do?" she asked him desperately. For once in her life, Hermione Granger did not know what to do and it was bothering her.

"There's something I need to tell you, Hermione. Something that happened before we got sent back...," he looked down, shoving his hands in his pockets. Her curiosity being aroused, she gazed at him, ready for him to spill.

"Well, the night when I was sent back, I was recovering from...," his voice broke and he continued again, his voice a bit stronger, "recovering from a sickness. I fell asleep and I had this vision. This man visited me and said he was a passenger from the Titanic. He said that me and another one of my kind were supposed to be sent back to rewrite history and stop things from happening. He said we were the only hope," he said in a rush. Hermione looked at him, confused.

"I still don't understand," she said slowly, confusedly. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

"Hermione, the man who was in my vision said his name was Jack."

Suddenly everything now made sense to her.

"Oh," was all she could say without sounding stupid. She looked up at him and his gaze met hers, ice colliding with fire. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, trying to read each other's thoughts, before Draco spoke again, in a near whisper.

"Hermione..., there's another reason I wanted to speak with you alone," he murmured. His eyes darted away from hers nervously and he stopped, swallowing. Hermione watched his Adam's Apple bob up and down.

"I don't even know how to put it in words," he stuttered. Deciding that actions spoke louder than words, Draco Malfoy leaned forward and kissed Hermione Granger lightly on the cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise and then she pushed him away.

"Drac- Malfoy, we can't. This situation is hopeless. If we don't get off of this ship in twenty-four hours, we're going to die," she completely ignored the fact that he had kissed her. She didn't want to think about it, for fear that those feelings would start coming back again. Those feelings that she got in the pit of her stomach whenever he was near; the way her brain fogged up whenever he spoke; the way her heart melted whenever he looked at her, and the way- damnit! She needed to forget it!

"I'm sorry, Draco," she murmured in his ear as she brushed past him, exiting the gymnasium.

Draco Malfoy stood alone in a the warm gymnasium of the ship, but despite the warm temperature, it felt as cold as ever.

She had rejected him. He didn't know what else to do.

Frustrated, he opened the door of the gymnasium and stormed out onto the deck of the ship, heading towards the bow. He felt a drop of wetness on his face and reached up to feel it. A tear. He was crying.

For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy had been rejected.

She had made a decision.

Hermione wound her way through the crowds of people that littered the ship and stopped at the bow of the deck, where the one person she was looking for sat. Draco Malfoy sat on the ships bow, face to the wind, his hair fluttering around wildly, messing it up. She could tell he was upset because he wasn't even putting any effort into fixing it.

"Draco," she called out softly but firmly. He turned around, his gray eyes full of hope. When they had first arrived on the _Titanic_ she had first looked into his eyes and got the impression that the ice in them was melting. Now, however, it looked as if the eyes in his eyes had melted all the way, and was being replaced by a cool puddle of water.

"Hermione," he murmured. He walked towards her and drew her into a hug. This time, she didn't fight, but hugged back. They stayed like that for a few minutes, holding each other, comforting each other.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked her softly.

"Well, for one, the fact that I don't like giving up, and secondly.. because.. well, because I have feelings for you too," she admitted. He pulled away, tilting her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. Unable to say any words that would capture how he was feeling at the moment, he leaned forward cautiously and kissed her full on the lips. This time, she didn't fight it, but responded back, kissing him eagerly.

After several moments, she pulled away and looked at him, a twinkle in her eye.

"I have a plan."

**A/N: YES, I'M ALIVE! I'm so sorry.. SO SORRY for not writing very much lately, and sorry that this chapter is short, but I've had a hard year... and also the evil Writer's Block monster kidnapped me and held me for ransom in his evil cave. Eventually, I was bailed out and began to write. **

**WANNA KNOW WHY? I looked at all the reviews for this story and "Song of the Phoenix" and little plot bunnies attacked me, and MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS SAVED THE DAY!**

**THE END!**

**(By the way, I'm planning two new Dramione fanfics. The info is up on my profile, if you want to take a look. I'm trying to plan it out, but I need a bit of help with the plot. Leave a review or send me a message with your ideas! The basic plot is that Hermione uses the Patented Daydream Charm that Fred and George had given her in Sixth Year and she has all these crazy adventures, the first story being about pirates, and the second about Medieval. So yeah!) **

**Love, cookies, and creativity, **

**~*Writergurl24*~**


	7. A Different Kind of Magic

**A/N: Hello again, my lovely readers! This is for you! *blows kisses*. Anyway, I've put up a new story called "Survival of the Fittest". Check it out! I need to adopt another plot bunny for a new fanfiction. PM me if you have any ideas. I am strictly Dramione, though I do dabble a little bit in Neville/Luna. Not just Harry Potter, either. Send me your plot bunnies for Percy Jackson, the Hunger Games, Death Note, Titanic, Kane Chronicles, The Heroes of Olympus and all that good stuff! **

**So in this chapter, I think you'll be both surprised and delighted. A scene that everyone has been waiting for will finally happen, though perhaps not in so much detail. **

**WARNING! THERE WILL BE SOME M-RATED MATERIAL IN THIS SCENE! Just to be safe!  
**

**Hope you enjoy! Phew long Author's note! **

**Creatively Yours, **

**~*Writergurl24*~ **

* * *

It was the last time Titanic would ever see the light of day, according to the history books, and Hermione Granger was laying in her bed, her brain racing with thoughts that wouldn't quiet down enough for her to sleep. They were running out of time. How could they save these people and get back to their own time? Her thoughts kept repeating themselves, like some sort of broken record on constant rewind. _We're running out of time. We're running out of time._

Suddenly a fog materialized around her, obscuring her vision of the room. Hermione tensed and sat up, looking around cautiously. She heard no sound, she saw nothing but the fog around her. Timidly, Hermione spoke.

"Who's there?"

An ethereal-looking figure formed from the mist, slowly becoming more corporeal. The first detail Hermione noticed was the figure's hair. It was long and gracefully curled. The second detail that Hermione noticed was the figure's eyes. Although the figure was devoid of any pigmentation, the eyes held an alluring aspect. Windows to the soul indeed, for, as Hermione looked at them, she saw someone who was trapped but free, hopeful but hopeless.

The woman- for Hermione had determined that the figure was a female- had an aristocratic aura about her. She held herself in a very proper manner, though Hermione guessed by her scrutiny of the woman's eyes that there was a civil war within the girl. Two sides of her personality were warring and she did not know which one to choose because, because it was either one or the other- not both. Hermione saw much of herself in this girl.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked in wonder. The figure smiled.

"My name is Rose DeWitt Bukater." My mouth hung open.

"You're- You're-" she stopped, unable to finish her sentence. The woman chuckled.

"Yes, I am the woman you are currently disguised as. I have a message for you." Hermione nodded, sitting still and waiting anxiously.

"Your task is almost complete. The only things you have yet to do is to is to set history straight by making sure the ship doesn't sink and to get back to your own time."

"What about Draco's ailment?" Hermione inquired. Rose smiled.

"All will be set straight when you complete your task," she said.

"Yes, that's all very well and good, but _how_ do we complete our task?" she snapped impatiently, hoping she didn't sound too rude.

"There is a necklace that my fiancé gave to me here on this boat. It is called the Heart of the Ocean."

"Hermione nodded, familiar with it.

"The Heart of the Ocean will aid you in returning to your own time," Rose said, smiling serenely.

"How will it help us get back to our own time?" Hermione asked confusedly. Rose just smiled again.

"That is for you to figure out."

"How will we stop the boat from sinking?" Hermione demanded, growing slowly more frustrated with the auburn-haired woman. This time Rose gave a genuine smile.

"When two become one, your power will be strengthened."

It took Hermione a moment to realize what she was talking about, but when she finally did, her cheeks flushed scarlet. Rose chose to ignore Hermione's reaction, although Hermione thought she could detect an amused twinkle in her eye.

"After you do this, you will be able to use magic once again. As for how to save the ship from sinking, everything will be clear to you soon," Rose instructed her.

"Not soon enough," Hermione muttered. It was annoying to be thrown into a situation where she didn't know what to do.

Rose gave Hermione an encouraging smile before dissipating

Hermione looked around at the others in the room. They were all fast asleep. She slipped out of her bed and pulled on a nightrobe before opening up the door and venturing out into the hall.

She needed to find Draco.

* * *

Hermione knocked on the door to Draco's room. Footsteps sounded and the door swung open, revealing a disheveled and sleep-deprived Italian boy.

"Is Dr- err, is Jack here?" she asked the boy. He shook his head.

"Gone," he muttered. Mentally, Hermione cursed. She did not want to go wandering across the whole ship looking for him. She didn't have enough time.

"Thank you and sorry for waking you," she murmured. The boy waved his hand dismissively as if to say, "No problem."

* * *

Hermione found him at the bow of the ship as she had before. He was staring into the water as if he were contemplating something deep. He didn't notice her presence behind him when she cleared her throat. He might have been ignoring her, but she couldn't tell.

"Draco," she said simply.

"Go away, Granger," he muttered. She staggered back, shocked at his new change in attitude. Not even twenty-four hours before he had been kissing her and calling her by her first name, and now it was like they were back at Hogwarts again.

"Oh, it's Granger now, is it?" she snapped.

"That's what it's always been," he retorted angrily.

"Well, you didn't seem to have any problems calling me 'Hermione' yesterday, did you?" she growled. He grunted, not able to reply, and remained silent.

"What is _wrong _with you?" she near screamed.

"What's _wrong_ with me? Well, let's see, maybe it's the fact that we're on a ship that's doomed to sink in less than twenty-four hours!" he said sarcastically, turning around and facing me. "Maybe it's the fact that we still have no bloody idea how to stop the ship from sinking. Maybe it's the fact that I just want to get off of this damned ship!" he roared. Hermione backed up, letting him rant. Tears were gathering in her eyes and once she was finished, she took her chance.

"Well, fine, then!" she shouted. "But this is a ship, _Malfoy_," she snarled, emphasizing his last name in a mocking tone. "The only way off is to jump out. So if you want to get out of this, you can go drown yourself. Besides, there's no way to change the ending anyway. It's set in the history books," she lied, and with that she sung on her heel, her hair flying wildly, and she stormed away from him.

* * *

Hermione sat in the lower level where they ferried all of the cars. She sat next to a Model T, sniffling. She didn't know what to make of Draco's behavior and she felt extremely hopeless. With him acting the way he did, there was no chance that they would be able to unite to stop the ship from sinking. Sure, she had lied to him, but he wasn't likely to come crawling back.

She slipped a hand in her pocket and brought out the Heart of the Ocean. She had grabbed it from its safe while passing through her suite. The blue sapphire-like diamond glittered richly in the light. She stood and stared at the necklace, wondering how it would help them. She was considering trying to make it work with a spell when a voice sounded behind her. Even from where she stood, she could tell it was Draco's.

"Herm-Rose what the hell is going on?" He said, almost saying her name. She turned to him, her face flushed. She could not lie to him, after what they had become, after all that they had gone through. But there was no other way. His face looked smooth, but beyond that she could see desperation, the want to know, fear, pride…

"I-I…" She couldn't even say it. "The ending needs to change." She knew it sounded stupid, but it was the only way she could say it. The ending _did_ need to change.

"But you said-" He started.

"I _lied_." She said smoothly.

"Why?" He said, his eyes growing dark.

"I wasn't ever supposed to tell you. We were meant to be sent back. It's our destiny." She knew how cheesy it sounded, but like before, it was the only thing she could say. And it _was_ true. It was their destiny.

Picking up the Heart of the Ocean and slipping it around her neck, she began to tell him all about how Rose had visited her and all that she said, but she broke off when she saw his guilty face.

What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I'm really frustrated, though. We seem to be getting nowhere in figuring out how to save the ship," he murmured.

"I know how you feel," she whispered.

He pulled her closer and kissed her softly but passionately. The kiss slowly escalated into heated passion and greed. His tongue searched her mouth, kissing her hungrily. She resisted for a moment, but then gave in.

"Take me, Draco," she breathed.

And with that he picked her up and carried inside the Model T without any further hesitation.

* * *

Hermione gasped for breath, sweating profusely. She laid in the backseat of the car, stark naked, with Draco Malfoy laying on top of her. She smiled at him and he smiled back, kissing her softly, his breath ragged. His gray eyes locked onto her brown ones and she understood that the ice in them had melted fully, washing away the rest of the ice in them.

"I love you," he murmured. She smiled again and reached up to kiss his forehead.

"I love you too," she whispered.

The Heart of the Ocean lay between her breasts and she reached down to touch it, thinking maybe, just maybe, they had found a different kind of magic.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I'm sorry, it's short! You would not believe how much this story gave me Writer's Block , though!**

**So, next week I'll be gone so I won't be able to update Song of the Phoenix! I'll be writing it in my notebook, though, so the week after you can expect it to be posted! Also, I know this chapter's release date got a bit goofed up because I was gone this weekend, but I think Survival of the Fittest should be on time on Friday. If not, I'll post it on my profile! **

**Creatively Yours,**

**~*Writergurl24*~**


	8. A Possible Solution

**A/N: Hello all my lovelies! I'm so sorry I've been away for so long! I've been so busy with things. I never realized how busy my senior year would be and it's hard to sit down and find the time to write, but I found time to write this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or Harry Potter. Those writes go to Mr. James Cameron and Mrs. Joanne Rowling.**

**So, without further ado, I present to you the next chapter in "Be Careful What You Wish For".**

**Creatively Yours, **

**~*Writergurl24*~**

* * *

Ch. 8: A Possible Solution

Fully dressed, Hermione made her way to the deck of the boat with Draco behind her. They were running out of time and she was desperate. The woman- Rose- had said that after two became one, the solution to stop the boat from sinking would be revealed. However, Hermione felt as clueless as she had before.

"If we can't find a way to stop the ship from sinking and get out of here in twenty-four hours, we're going to die," Draco mused, voicing her worries.

"I don't understand," Hermione whispered, "Rose said that the solution would be revealed."

The two of them stood by the rail of the upper deck, the sharp Atlantic wind biting at their skin. Hermione knew it was a sign that icebergs were near. If they didn't do something soon, it would be too late.

Above them, stars glittered and the moon cast its glow on the water, making it shine blindingly. Constellations wove through the sky, creating connect-the-dot patterns in the stars. It almost seemed like the sky was playing a cruel joke on them. With the cloudless sky and the bright stars and moon, it seemed to be mocking them, as if it knew they had no solution to their very monumental problem. How she wished they could do magic-

She broke off on that train of thought, suddenly remembering something. _Magic..._

"That's it!" she exclaimed very suddenly, startling Draco. He gave her a curious look. "Rose told me that we would be able to use magic after two became one," she explained, now remembering Rose's mysterious message.

"What? But how? We don't have our wands," Draco argued.

"Your pockets, check your pockets," she urged him.

He did as he was told, slipping both of his hands into his front trouser pockets. He searched around for a moment before drawing his wand out of his left pocket and staring at it in amazement.

"It wasn't there when I put my hand in at first, then it just sort of... appeared," he murmured in disbelief.

"Because you hadn't been searching for it before. It was like it sensed your need for it," Hermione breathed. "

"What about your wand?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Well, this blasted dress doesn't have pockets, so I am assuming it will appear in my stateroom. We need to go back that way to get the Heart of the Ocean anyway," she explained. Draco shot her a puzzled glance.

"The what?"

"The Heart of the Ocean," she replied. "It's a necklace that Rose's fiancé gave to her. Rose said that it can help us get back to our time."

His eyes lit up as he heard that.

"How?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "I guess we'll find out.

They began making their way back to Hermione's stateroom, where Cal had locked away the Heart of the Ocean in a safe. The chilling night air danced around them, reminding them that they were running out of time. Bits of music met their ears every once in awhile, and Hermione guessed that the band was entertaining the last few people who had not yet retired to bed. The sound of water lapping against the side of the ship as it plowed through the ocean was almost peaceful to Hermione, calming her stressed nerves as they made their way across the deck.

They made their way down to where the first class staterooms were, keeping a close eye out for anyone. If somebody caught Draco down here, they would separate them and then they wouldn't be able to work together to find the Heart of the Ocean, much less stop the ship from sinking.

They reached the stateroom and Hermione cast a quick glance about her before closing her hand around the doorknob, turning it, and opening the door just wide enough for the two of them to slip in. Her eyes darted all about the room before it settled on the writing desk, where her wand lay. Quickly, she strode over to it and picked it up, fingering the intricate vine designs. It seemed like it had been forever since she had held her wand in her hand, and she was relieved to once again hold it. More relieved than she let on.

She looked up to find Draco in front of the safe, scrutinizing it carefully.

"Is this where that necklace is locked away?" he asked nonchalantly. She nodded, making her way over to him.

"What's the code?" he asked expectantly.

"I-I don't know," she admitted.

"You don't know?" he asked, his eyes hardening slightly. "Our only way to get home is locked in a bloody safe and you don't know how to get it out?"

She stopped for a moment and then face-palmed herself.

"I'm an idiot," she muttered to herself before lifting her wand and pointing it at the safe, murmuring, "Alohomora."

Instantly, the safe clicked and unlocked, the heavy door swinging open. Hermione's eyes searched the depths of the container, trying to make out the form of the glittering necklace.

It wasn't there.

"What the devil-" began Draco, but Hermione cut him off.

"Cal must've taken it. Maybe he knows we're looking for it," she whispered, mortified.

"Let's just go to the Communications Offices. We're running out of time. We can look for the damn necklace later," Draco muttered.

"You're right," Hermione admitted. With that, she took his hand and they made their way out of the stateroom.

A surprise was waiting for them outside.

"Ah, Sweet Pea, Mr. Dawson. Good to see you!"

It was Cal and he looked unusually jovial.. suspiciously jovial. Without hesitation, he pulled Draco into a hug, clapping him on the back. Draco looked taken aback and Hermione couldn't blame him. Suddenly Cal was being civilized to them? That was hard to believe. Hermione saw a flash of something glittery for a second before they pulled apart.

"Good to see you both. I'd better be on my way, though. The Colonel has invited me to brandy and cards with the other gentleman," he explained. With a curt nod of his head, he turned and walked the way he had came until he was gone.

"He's up to something," grumbled Draco.

"Maybe he's just had a change of heart," Hermione argued uncertainly. Draco snorted.

"Doubt it," he muttered, and Hermione had to agree with him. There was no way that Cal had changed his attitude about them so fast. Now way in hell.

It was quiet before Draco spoke up again, changing the subject.

"Do you think there's some way we can magically stabilize the ship?" Draco asked, breaking the silence. Hermione shot him a glance as they walked through the corridor.

"We're on the biggest ship of its time," Hermione retorted. "The magic to stabilize a ship this big would most likely exhaust us, if not kill us."

"Well, do you have a better plan?" he asked sharply. She was quiet for a moment.

"We need to sneak into the Communications Office. If we know what our coordinates are and if any other ships have sent us iceberg warnings, we'll be able to form a better plan," she said.

"Good idea. But how do we sneak in?" Draco asked. Hermione grinned at him.

"Not to worry, I have a plan."

* * *

At last, they arrived on the lower deck, near the steering room, in front of a door that was labeled "Communications Office". Draco looked at Hermione, his gray eyes penetrating her chocolate brown ones.

"There will be staff in there. How are we going to divert their attention? We can't very well use our wands. If someone comes in and notices that they're stupefied, we'll risk exposure," he murmured.

"Here's what we'll do. You'll go in and tell them that the Captain requests their assistance. I'll wait out here, around the corner, until they're gone. Give me some sort of signal when it's clear," she whispered determinedly.

"Sounds good," he replied. "What's the signal?"

"I don't know," she said, "just do something like knocking on the walls. Yeah, knock on the walls the Morse code for zero."

"The what?" he asked, confused.

She realized that Malfoy, having not been raised by muggles, probably didn't know what the Morse Code was. She began to explain it as quickly as she could.

"Muggles invented a machine called the telegraph which allows them to communicate over a long distance. The language that they use for these machines is called the Morse Code, which consists of a series of long beeps and short beeps. Since there will be no more people in the room, you will knock on the walls the code for zero, which is five longs," she explained hurriedly. "Now go."

She darted around the corner and waited, quieting her breathing as she listened.

There was a sharp rapping on the door and she assumed Malfoy was knocking. There was some shuffling from inside the room before she heard the door open and a man's voice speaking.

"Yeah?" he asked, seeming rather annoyed.

"It's the captain," Draco began. "He requires your presence, says he wants to ask you some questions."

"Ah, yes. We'll be on our way, then," the man replied. There was the sound of footsteps and then the man's voice spoke up again.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No, I've got to… ah… return to my post," Draco said, stumbling over his words slightly.

"Very well," the man said.

Footsteps sounded again and Hermione assumed that the men were walking towards the Captain's quarters. There was a moment of silence and then five drawn out knocks on the steel wall of the room.

Hermione darted out from around the corner and entered the room silently. Her eyes flew around the small room, taking in the old objects around her. The telegraph system took up most of the room, with its wires and the machine. There were two sets of headphones that had been abandoned in haste, given up by the men. The machine was already clicking out a message, most likely an iceberg warning, Hermione guessed.

"Can you read this code?" Draco asked, looking at the numerous papers that were splayed across the desk that displayed shorts and longs. Hermione nodded.

"Yes. I learned it in muggle primary school," she explained. She put the headphones to her ears and listened carefully to the message that the machine was clicking out.

"Greek steamer _Athenia…,_" she translated, pausing to decode the rest of the message, "reports passing icebergs… and large quantities of field ice today… in latitude 41° 51' N,… longitude 49° 52' W… Wish you and _Titanic_ all success," she finished, glancing up at him "It's from the _Baltic II_."

She glanced down at several of the other papers, rifling through them, her eyes flicking across the code, reading them deftly.

"These are all other iceberg warnings… They're from _Amerika, Californian, Mesaba, and Caronia..,_" she trailed off. "The captain is ignoring them. Why?"

Draco was silent for a moment before looking up at her.

"If this is right, then we have less time than we thought," he whispered. She nodded, looking back at him.

"Let's go back to the deck. Maybe we can figure out a way to keep the ship from sinking," she suggested. He nodded, and they both knew it was the best alternative at the moment.

But when they reached the outside of the Communications Office, a surprise was waiting for them.

Cal and two security officers stood there, solemn expressions on their faces.

"He's the one. Check his pockets," Cal ordered.

The officers grabbed Draco's arms and began rifling through his pockets, earning several less than appropriate words directed toward them from the Ferret Prince himself.

"Cal, what're you doing?" Hermione cried, glancing between the men in confusion. Cal kept quiet, his cold gaze still directed toward the security officers who were thoroughly searching Draco's pockets. They pulled out a pack of cigarettes, a few dollar bills, and Draco's wand from his pockets.

"What's this for, your dog?" Cal asked sneeringly, gesturing toward the wand. Draco kept quiet, his piercing gray eyes glaring up at him.

Finally, the officers extracted something from Draco's coat pocket… something that shouldn't have been there…

The Heart of the Ocean.

"It's just as I said. He was snooping around in my stateroom earlier and when I returned to it, the safe was open and this was missing," explained Cal.

"What? No! That's not what bloody happened!" protested Draco.

"Quiet you," commanded one of the officers. "You're under arrest for breaking and entering as well as thievery."

Cal gave her a cold smirk, as if to say "I won", and with that, Draco Malfoy, the only person who could help Hermione Granger alter this moment in time, was dragged away and she was left alone with only a few hours to stop the biggest disaster in all of history.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, a new chapter for this story! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. As I said in my beginning author's note, my senior year has been incredibly busy. Busier than I thought it would. I will try to update more frequently, but the updates might be a little late. I'll still post the dates on my profile, but I may not finish the chapters in time and they might be slightly late. **

**I love you all! Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review so I can get some inspiration from you, my lovely readers!**

**Creatively Yours,**

**~*Writergurl24*~**


End file.
